Hunter Punter
by Halfjaw101
Summary: J.J.'s gone. Jayci's pregnant. Caysi's starting to wander off more. Jayci's at the end of her rope, and a devastating misunderstanding makes her snap. She struggles to keep her head to make sure Caysi makes it to safety, even if she's left behind. 3rd
1. Betrayal

**Hunter Punter is the third addition to the Hunter Series. Enjoy.

* * *

**

It'd been a long time since I met the two Hunters, and I was looking for them still, not expecting to find them. I'd snooped around in quite a few shops and other places of interest on the way, taking what I needed. I'd gotten a hold of a Colt Single Action Army, and some automatic pistol I couldn't identify at the time. Ammo for the revolver was rare, but the pistol was nine-mil, so I always had ammo for that thing.

I was searching through a house when I heard crying nearby. It wasn't a Witch's cry, it sounded more like a little girl's. I decided I would investigate the source, and go around if it was a Witch. Following the sounds led me to a fairly large courtyard. I could hear the crying nearby, but I couldn't see who or what was making the sound I kept a hand on my pistol in case something decided to go south.

For a while there was silence, then, a squeal of delight. I felt something, _somebody_, land on my back, and I freaked out. It took a while to register the squeal and realize who it came from. Eight months later, and I still remembered how she sounded, the little Hunter. I smiled, and turned to see if I could see her. Then I went through standard fare, the greetings, the "how are you"'s, and things like that. She seemed to avoid some of my questions, though, like where Jayci was and where they lived. She was alone, and that unsettled me slightly. I asked her why, and she jumped off of me and told me she ran away.

It was shortly after that that I heard a scream, and I figured it could only be Jayci. I wasn't expecting it when she pounced me, and I just held my hands in a defensive position. She looked at me for a while before she recognized me, or remembered me, or whatever, but she got off and apologized. She then scolded Caysi for running off, which caused the girl to cringe and start crying. Caysi hugged my shoulder gently, crying against it. I looked at Jayci, hoping she'd tell me why she ran away. She did, saying that Caysi ran away because she told her that the only father she knew wasn't her real father, and that her real father was dead.

She asked me where my group was, calling them the "bastards with guns". I told her they got what they deserved, which made her smile, and wonder aloud why she couldn't've been there to watch. She then asked me the "how are you"s and all that jazz. I hadn't been doing too well, in all honesty, I was short on food, but making do... barely. She nodded slightly, and told Caysi to show me her scar. It ran all the way from her thigh up toward her neck. Jayci smiled softly at me, and thanked me for stopping the other man, and bandaging Caysi, though I didn't get far in it. She then looked at me, hesitated for a bit, and asked me if I could still help them.

I thought it over for a bit, then said yes. I would help them, they probably had more food than me, and two and a half is better than one. Caysi smiled, and hugged me, much like she had when we first met. I smiled back at her, and hugged back as well. I then looked at Jayci, and asked what she needed help with. She asked me if I could possibly evacuate them, or if not, just Caysi. I had decided right then and there that I was going to get them both out of there; Caysi needed a mother. I called in on the radio, thanking the stars that there was somebody on the other end of the frequency. I told them I'd be bringing in some unusual survivors, and got their location. They were at a small airport only about a mile or so away.

I had the speaker on the radio set loud enough that the Hunters could hear me, smiled, and told them I knew the way there. Truth is, I knew everywhere in that city, I'd lived there long enough to ensure that. I looked around to get my bearings, checked the load on my pistols, and found an iron bar in case I ran out of ammo. I pointed in the direction we were to head for, and started walking. Caysi and Jayci followed me, Caysi sticking to my side like glue.

Now, my memory erased the exact details, but left me the abstract details and a few vivid images. There were a good number of the garden-variety zombies, but not to excess. It wasn't as if there was an alarm and great huge flashing lights were going on above our heads, but it wasn't calm, either. A few Boomers, and one Smoker happened to punctuate the commons, but they were easy enough to rid ourselves of. For some reason, though, there was a Tank no more than a block away from the entrance to the airport. I picked Caysi up to make sure she didn't get hurt by concrete chunks or anything, I'd gotten quite good at dodging them.

We walked in, and saw a pilot talking with a group of soldiers near his UH-60. I approached him, and pointed at my charges. I told the soldier that they were the survivors I was bringing in. Naturally, they pulled guns, and examined me. I was still holding Caysi, but not for long. Jayci ran up to me, snatched her from my arms, gave me a look of a broken heart, and ran away. I could see Caysi staring back at me as her mother ran away, and hear curses floating to me as their source distanced from me. My face took on a look of rage, and I decided I would go through the proper channels to get them back, grabbing the proper papers and chasing after the Hunters.


	2. And Abandon

Jayci cried hard, still holding Caysi, and leapt through the broken window leading into Caysi's room. She rather roughly dropped Caysi into her bed, then stormed out of the room, into hers, and slammed the door shut. She collapsed on the bed, and started crying even harder, curling up into a ball, her claws punching holes in the covers. Her eyes glowed red as well; she was still furious with Brian. She'd trusted him enough to ask for help. She'd trusted him enough that she'd let him carry her daughter... then he goes and turns them both in to the military, most likely for tests and execution.

She broke. For the first time since Francis died, she broke. She cried all night, and then into the morning, with brief breaks for her body to generate more tears. This betrayal, plus James abandoning them after getting her pregnant, was too much. She rested her hands on her stomach when she finally stopped crying, her throat sore and bleeding, her eyes bloodshot and stinging. She was two weeks pregnant. J.J. had left the night he learned of her pregnancy.

It was a boy. She'd considered naming it James for the briefest of periods, then discarded it after he left. Then she thought about Francis, and realized it would cause her too much pain.

She sighed, and remembered that night. Caysi'd walked in on her and James having sex. It was the night she'd gotten pregnant. She hated herself for that night - she'd seen her daughter, standing stun-locked in the door, watching James ram himself into her over and over. She'd wanted to tell him to stop. She'd wanted to get up and comfort her daughter and tell her 'Mommy's okay... J.J. didn't hurt Mommy.' But she didn't. Her body didn't let her. Her body made her stay there until James was finished, some ten minutes _after _she'd noticed Caysi in the door way.

When he was done, she'd hurriedly gotten up, yanked her panties and shirt on, and quickly went to her. Her close presence snapped her out of the stun-lock, and she checked her mother over, her mind set that James was hurting her. Jayci quickly picked her up and covered her eyes as James started dressing, and took her out of the room.

Caysi was still looking over her, genuine worry in her eyes. "Where did he hurt you, Mom?"

Jayci shook her head. "James didn't hurt me sweetie... he was... making Mommy feel really good."

Caysi looked dubious. "But you were whining and gasping... and screamed. Why? If it felt good why?"

Jayci sighed. _Great... I get to give The Talk to my nine year old daughter... lucky me. _"Well, sweetie... James and I were having sex. It's a thing adults do when they want to feel good... when they want to show their love to the other physically. Sometimes, they get pregnant. That's where babies come from."

She put Caysi down when they reached her room, and crouched in front of her. "Now... I don't want to hear anything of this, okay? It's for adults only... you weren't supposed to see it." She smiled softly. "That's why the door was closed."

Caysi sighed, but nodded. "Okay. You won't hear anything."

Jayci smiled and nodded, then kissed her forehead. "That's my good girl."

She stood, and went back into the room. She curled up on the bed, her head on James' chest. She snuggled against the sleeping Hunter, then fell asleep herself.

When she woke, James had been awake for a while. He entertained himself by playing with her hair. They'd been asleep for a few hours, and she knew: she was pregnant. She looked at James. "I... James, I have something... that I need to tell you..."

James arched a brow and looked at her. "Yes?"

Jayci sat up and sighed. "James, I'm... I'm pregnant."

He stiffened, his eyes wide, and swallowed hard. "Y-you're... you're sure?"

She smiled hesitantly, and nodded. His eyes went blank, and he gave her a look of disgust. She frowned, confused. He'd wanted to have a child with her... why was he acting like this? He got up and crawled to the window, and turned back, the look of disgust still there. "And I'm not coming back."

He jumped out. Jayci sat there, her lip trembling, extremely confused. He'd wanted a child with her. He'd asked her a year ago if she'd wanted another child... _his _child. So why did he leave? Why did he look at her that way?

She opened her mouth, and took a shaky breath, then started to sob into her hands, curling down and resting her elbows in her lap. She knew Caysi'd come in when she felt her come in and hug her. She looked at her, and grabbed her arms, pulling her around and letting her go. "Caysi, promise me something. Promise me you'll never have sex... it only causes pain and gets you attached to people. And people don't stay. Please promise me this."

Caysi nodded, but didn't say 'I promise.' Jayci didn't notice. She gathered her up in her arms and hugged her tightly, crying into the little girl's shoulder. She stroked her mother's hair and back, wondering what could have happened to get Jayci like this. She sighed, and kissed her neck.

Jayci pulled her head back, looking at Caysi's face. "You're going to have a baby brother."


	3. Catching Up With Nick

Francis growled, looking around. He'd been walking for a week, and there was no sign of any life, except the zombies. He hooked a left into a building, then walked in a bit and found a counter and leaned against it, resting his leg. He figured it was broken, but he didn't know what to do if it was, so he left it alone. But damn did it hurt. _I bet you a Hunter could be gnawing on my shoulder right now, and I wouldn't know because it'd feel like a leaf brushin' me... damn Smoker... _

He grimaced, then paused, hearing gunfire. Pushing the searing pain from his leg away, he started walking rapidly towards it. It sounded only a few walls away, and he was right. Two buildings down was a large courtyard, and it seemed to be coming from there. He opened a final door, then paused. His jaw slackened. "Colonel Sanders?"

The gunfire continued, but he knew Nick heard him, as those cold blue eyes turned his way in a hard glare. They then turned back to the zombies. Francis decided to help, even though he'd just as gladly blast Nick and continue. But instead he directed the devastating shotgun blasts into the seemingly-never-ending horde that swarmed their way. And as normal, the numbers stopped abruptly. Francis reloaded his shotgun, hearing Nick do the same with his Uzi. He then turned to the conman. "Nick," he said bluntly. "Where're the other three you were with? D'you kill them and find bread batter?"

Nick frowned. "Haha, very funny. No, we were separated by a Tank, and I'm actually in the process of looking for them. Where's _your _team?"

Francis shrugged. "No clue. I haven't been here in a while. I came back to find 'em. Instead, seems I found _you_."

Nick's frown deepened. "Well, let me fix that for ya."

He turned and started walking away. Francis scowled, and hooked his hand into Nick's suit jacket, holding it. "Listen, Colonel Sanders. I don't like you, and you don't like me. We can agree on that like proper gentlemen. But even _I _can tell that two has a better chance of surviving than one." He sighed. "I _do not_ promise I'll cut the crap, but I'll try not to shoot you. Do we have a deal?"

He stuck his hand out to shake. Nick stared at it, dumbfounded, then looked up at him. He sighed, and those cold blue eyes stayed on his face. "Deal." He grabbed Francis' hand in a firm shake.

Francis pulled his hand back, shaking it. "Jesus, Conman, I need that hand."

Nick smirked and chuckled softly, then turned around. "I see you still have that greasy jacket of yours."

Francis scowled. "It's a _vest_, moron, not a jacket. There _is _a difference."

Nick snorted, but shrugged. "Whatever. You know, I really hope we can find that girl o' yours again. She was really something. I'd like to get myself- HEY! WATCH IT!"

Francis' scowl was back, and he shot a deadly glare towards Nick, flexing his hand. He'd hit him hard. "You will not so much as shake her hand, suit. I don't want you touching her."

Nick arched a brow. "Oh, jealous are we? You think she'd actually go for me? Is that why you're threatening me? You and she have something?"

Francis' scowl deepened, and his hand curled into a tight fist. "No, Zoey and I don't have anything. But I don't want her with scum like you. Besides... she seems to have it for that hick of yours."

The conman paused, looking at him. "Seriously? Zoey likes Ellis? Well she can have him... give us some peace and quiet."

Francis chuckled softly, and shook his head, then pumped his shotgun when he heard the growl of a Hunter and the incoherent mutterings of a Charger. Nick readied his Uzi, looking around, then dived out of the way just in time as the Charger charged. It slammed into the wall behind him, and stumbled, stunned. Francis unloaded two shots into it, and Nick finished it with his Uzi. Francis looked at him, and nodded, then whirled and bashed in the Hunter's face with the butt of his shotgun. It yelped in surprise and dropped. Francis lifted his boot, and stomped it on the Hunter's face, crushing it. "Sweatshirt wearin' little wuss... Why can't the damn Infection breed a _fair _strain?"

Nick looked at him. "Like what? Infected yous? The Infected don't seem _fair _because it's survival of the fittest. They adapted to the new environments, and only the strongest of us left will make it to safety. God's way of saying 'I just fucked you royally. Deal.'"

Francis blinked. "Huh. You really think so?"

The conman nodded. "I do."

Francis nodded, then sighed, popped his neck, and continued. He swore at the amount of Infected they encountered over the next few minutes. "Jeez, Nick, I swear you're a vampire magnet."

Nick blinked, and frowned. "These are _zombies_, not vampires. And actually, Boomer puke is a zombie magnet, not me, so shut the fu-"

He stumbled and fell as a Boomer fell in front of him and exploded on impact, showering him in puke. He blinked rapidly, then frowned darkly. "Francis, this is all your fault."

Francis opened his mouth to reply when the screams of the Infected sounded. So instead he grumbled to himself and loaded his shotgun, pumping it. Nick stood and reloaded his Uzi, and looked around, his sapphire eyes scanning to find the first flow of zombies. He found them no problem as they exploded the door next to him and rushed him. He backed up rapidly and hosed them with 9mm death, causing them to fall just short of his shoes.

Francis unloaded his shotgun into the zombies coming at them from the front, while Nick turned around, nearly back-to-back with the six-five biker, and covered the sides and back. A chilling silence fell upon the two men as the horde stopped, taking with them the gunfire. Nick sighed softly, and lowered the gun. He jumped and whirled when Francis clapped him on the shoulder, a rare smile on his face. "Good shootin'. Let's go."


	4. Remembering Why She Felt Heartbreak

_Jayci_

I curled up in bed, chewing on my thumb. It'd been a week since Brian tried to get us evacuated, and the heartbreak hadn't lessened any. I'd loved him. Trusted him. I couldn't believe he'd done that to us. To me. I thought he loved me back. I guess I was wrong.

I started crying. I didn't want to be wrong. I wanted to know he loved me, that it was just a misunderstanding. But my brain simply refused that what happened was anything but what I thought it was: a trap.

I closed my eyes, and remembered when I'd run into Brian again after our first meeting, when I'd been out hunting. That was when I let my love for him out on him. And he let his for me out in me. Literally.

* * *

..._I pulled his boxers down, and gripped him gently. He watched me with a soft smile on his lips. I kissed him gently, then wrapped my tongue around him and took him in, slowly pushing all the way down. He gasped softly and tensed slightly as I pulled up, my throat clenched tightly. I sucked on the head, fondling him slightly, my eyes closing. He shuddered softly, and I smiled. I took him in completely again, then pulled up and off._

_I climbed up his body and kissed him deeply. He kissed me back, and pressed up against me. I smiled again, gently sucking on his lip, then gripped his shoulders and rolled us until his comforting weight was on me fully. He pressed against me again, and I shuddered, pressing back. He started rubbing against me, and I purred softly._

_Brian dipped and kissed me passionately, then slowly pushed into me. I moaned lowly and kissed him back, holding his head in my hands again. He pulled out a little quicker, and pushed in even quicker than that. Two more thrusts and he'd gotten himself at regular movements, which he stayed at._

_I moaned, then buried my face against his shoulder, holding him to me tightly as he moved in me, making me feel better than I had in years, ever since that first night. He kissed my neck, cheek, and temple, unable to get at my lips. I shuddered, then did the same to him, and ended on his lips. He played his tongue against my lips, and I parted them, eagerly curling around his tongue and rubbing. He moaned softly, and rubbed mine back, bringing a moan from me as well._

_I started pushing back into him, sucking on his tongue. He pushed in a little harder, and I gasped, and started growling. I buried my face against his shoulder again, kissing it. I held him tighter as he quickened, almost as if I was gathering him up, my breathing accelerated. I glanced up, and noticed the windows had steamed over in the little room, our breaths little puffs of white._

_I kissed him again, and he kissed me back. Once again I pressed my face against his shoulder, my hands on his back and the back of his head, the growling loud. He started making the thrusts more deliberate, slightly harder and at his deepest. My growling peaked, then broke, and I screamed, holding him even tighter. He tensed and pushed in deep, holding himself there as he let go inside me. I fell slightly limp, looking at him, a smile on my lips and in my eyes._

_He looked back at me, then kissed me gently, smiling back. I kissed him back, then ran my tongue down to his neck. I kissed and licked a spot for a few moments, then parted my jaws, pressing my teeth against his skin to bite and Mark. I then paused, and thought about, then licked him more and closed my mouth. I wasn't going to Mark him. Who knew if I'd ever see him again?_

_I nibbled on his ear gently, then licked it, darting my tongue into it slightly. He shivered, and I smiled. "I love you, Brian," I said softly, almost a whisper. "Did you know that?"_

_I could feel his smile, it was so wide. He kissed my neck. "I do now, and I'm glad to hear it," he replied, just as quietly._

_I held him to me for a while, then let him go. He pulled out of me, and I groaned, feeling the loss. He smiled, and pulled most of his clothes back on, then handed me mine. I dressed, then stood and hugged him, breathing him in, feeling like I could stay in his arms forever and be just fine. But I couldn't, and I knew it. Hopefully he did, too_...

* * *

The memory brought painful tears to my eyes, and I cried hard, remembering that night. It'd been two weeks since then... and I'd been pregnant for two weeks. The night Brian and I had sex, the night he finally got to show his feelings, and me mine... I'd gotten pregnant. Brian... I was ninety percent sure it was Brian's. At first I'd thought it was James', since it'd been a week, and nothing. But now... now I had a feeling it was Brian's. No, that _he _was Brian's.

I wanted to drag myself out and find him. Find my son's father. But I couldn't. Not after that... I wanted to so badly it hurt, but I couldn't make myself move...

"I'm sorry, Brian," I whispered, holding my head in my arms.

I lifted my head when Caysi walked in, and beckoned to her. She scampered over and curled up against me. I hugged her tightly. She was all I had, she was all I needed. I stroked her hair gently, then kissed the top of her head. When it all came down to it, she was all I needed.

"You Are My Sunshine  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy  
When skies are grey.  
You'll never know, dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take my sunshine away..."

I sighed, and started crying again, stroking Caysi's hair until she fell asleep. I cried myself to sleep, and replayed that wonderful night's events in my dreams.


	5. Reunited, And It Feels So Good

_Jayci_

I decided, when we woke, that we needed to get on that damned boat. And we'd get on no matter what, doing it _my _way. So I told Caysi to go get some clean clothes, eat something, and get ready to go somewhere. It was indescribably painful when she asked me "Are we going back to Brian? Can we go back to Brian?"

I growled. "No, Caysi, we aren't. We can't. Now go get ready."

She left, pouting. She didn't believe he'd pulled us into a trap. What else could it be? He pointed to us - to _me_, rather - and they raised their weapons. What else could that be aside from a trap?

Leaving my thoughts to themselves, we left. I got the both of us to the same airport. Three men were there. Two random, one I needed, a pilot. A helicopter there was also. I turned to Caysi. "Stay here."

Caysi nodded, but frowned. I crawled down the wall, then jumped at the two random men, killing them quickly. The pilot pulled a pistol and shot me in the side. I screeched, then pounced him, knocking the pistol from his hand. I stuck my face in his. "You're going to take me and my daughter to that boat. Got that?"

He shook his head. I snarled and raised a claw to strike, and he shouted in protest, then nodded. "Alright, alright, I'll take you, I'll take you."

I smirked, then took his pistol and held it pointed at him. He behaved like a good little boy, starting up the whirlybird, and keeping on the ground as Caysi ran up and shot in. I got in. "Get us to that boat."

The pilot gulped, then lifted the helicopter off and started flying it out over the water. I kept his pistol pointed at him - I wasn't taking any chances. I didn't allow him to use the radio, not even when he was hailed. "Listen, lady, I'll get in trouble if I don't answer my radio."

I pressed the pistol against his temple and snarled. "You're not using the radio. I don't trust you."

The pilot held his hands up, and we stopped moving. I screamed and raised the pistol to hit him over the head, and froze at his next words. "Can't land if I don't radio in."

I snarled, and considered hitting him over the head just for the hell of it, get it in myself and have us jump out. I then lowered the pistol, my grip on it so tight my arm shook. "Fine. But that's _it_."

The pilot nodded, and lifted the radio. He called in, and started talking. The way he was looking at me, and the different terms he was using, I knew he was doing more than asking permission to land. I snarled, took his head in my hands, and snapped his neck. It was almost a gentle action. I ripped the radio out, and looked back at Caysi. She was frightened, holding her picture book, the one J.J. had gotten her. I sighed. _I don't remember telling her to get anything other than clothes... she has those, and a book, and a blanket. Whatever. _

I decided it was all for the better. She needed something to calm herself with. A blanket and a book normally did that.

I took the pilot's body and dumped it, and sat in the chair. With a little difficulty, I got the bird to the boat. I didn't know how to lower it, unfortunately, and sighed. I looked out. We were only about twenty feet above the boat. I got the chopper moving forward again, then opened the door, beckoning to Caysi. "Hold on to those tightly, okay honey?"

Caysi nodded, wrapped her book in her blanket, and held it so tightly I didn't think Chuck Norris himself could pry those fingers apart. I wrapped my arm around her, then jumped. The chopper took a nose dive once we left, and crashed on the deck. I landed a second after, grunting, the muscles in my legs taking the impact like springs. I looked around quickly, and located the ladder to lower decks. I jumped down, still holding Caysi. I set her down, and ran for a few seconds, her keeping up with no problem. A door opened, and I froze, eyes widening, when I saw who walked out.

It was none other than Brian.

Brian paused, his eyes widening as well. "Jayci? How did you get on the ship?"

Caysi squealed and ran forward, and jumped into his arms, hugging him tightly. Brian held her, hugging her back, grinning widely. And I couldn't bear to end it. I couldn't... not with seeing how happy Brian made Caysi. I sighed, and held my face in my hands, feeling defeated. I stiffened slightly when I felt a warm body press against mine, a strong arm wrap around me, soft lips press against my temple. I loosened, and leaned my face against his neck, breathing him in, and hooked an arm over his shoulder. "I'm so sorry, Brian..."

Brian shook his head. "No... don't be. You're here, that's what matters."

I nodded, and we stood together like that for maybe five minutes. Then I felt Brian pulling on me, and looked up. Men with guns were looking around, the weapons raised to shoot. I went with him, and he took us into a room. He set Caysi on the bed, but she instantly hopped back into his arms. "Welcome to my room. If you plan on staying here on the ship, you'll be seeing a lot of it."

He sat on the bed. I nodded, walked over, and sat next to him, leaning against him. I couldn't believe that I'd wanted to stay away from him... he made me feel so safe. He also made me feel incredibly horny, but with no separate room to send Caysi, we wouldn't be able to do anything about that.

Caysi finally decided she'd held onto him long enough, that she'd secured our staying with him, and got off of him. Brian laid back, and I laid with him, half on him. He smiled, and looked at me, stroking my cheek. "I thought I'd lost you, Jayci."

He gasped softly in surprise when I rose and kissed him deeply. Caysi made a 'yugh!' sound, and we laughed. I liked his laugh, and wanted to hear more of it, but first I had to tell him.

I sat up, and sighed softly, looking at him. He frowned, seeing the seriousness in my eyes. "Brian, I'm..."

"Yes?"

I sighed again. "I'm pregnant."

Brian paused, looking at me. "Are you sure?"

I cringed slightly with pain. James had done and said something similar. However, the giant grin that split Brian's face hadn't appeared on James'. He sat up and hugged me tightly. I smiled, tears in my eyes, and buried my face against his shoulder. "That's great," he whispered, holding me.

I'd never felt this loved since Francis. Constantly held, kissed, praised. And once again, pregnant with the child of my lover. I looked in his gray eyes, and he looked in my soft blue ones. We kissed, getting another 'Yugh!' from Caysi, who covered her eyes.

I couldn't stand it anymore. It was a raging fire-storm-strength burn down there, and I needed it satisfied. And I could only think of one way. "Brian... I think we need to take a shower."

Brian blinked, not getting it at first. He looked in my eyes, then smiled, seeing the look in them. He then paused. "What about Caysi?"

"She's not taking a shower with us. We'll be fine."

"We're not all that quiet. Not in the end, anyway..."

I gave him a look, and he nodded. "Alright, I never said 'no'."

He got up, and walked to the bathroom, starting the water. I looked at Caysi, then got up and walked towards the bathroom. "Mommy."

I turned. "Yes, Caysi?"

"Only one person's supposed to be in the shower at a time."

I chuckled softly. "This is another adult thing, Caysi. That requires two in the same place."

Caysi made a disgusted face, which merited a chuckle from me. I walked in, closed the door most of the way, and started stripping. Brian was already stripped. I looked down, and smiled softly. He was just as ready as me. "So eager, like last time."

Brian blushed softly, then stepped in. I followed, then climbed up him, and got in position, rubbing gently. We kissed deeply, and I slid down, and it started.

It was the best shower I'd taken ever.


	6. The Medic and the Infected

**Mature Content Warning: Sexual Content is contained in this chapter.**

**

* * *

**

Jayci woke, feeling off. They'd been living with Brian for about six months now – six months of uninterrupted bliss. She'd given birth to Brian's son – Justin – and was now taking care of the young 'Brian clone' as well as her daughter, Caysi. Brian helped, of course, with both kids.

She rolled, and looked at her sleeping lover, smiling. She stroked his cheek gently, and he twitched, then opened his eyes. He smiled sleepily. "Mornin' love."

Jayci grinned softly. "Mornin'."

Brian smiled softly. He loved her relatively strong Canadian accent, making 'morning' sound like 'moorning', or 'love' like 'loove'. He used to occasionally poke gentle fun at it, but learned quickly that doing so earned a sharp slap.

He leaned over, and kissed her gently. She kissed him back. "Brian, I've got some news for you."

"Yeah?"

She grinned softly. "I'm pregnant."

Her grin strengthened as she watched his face light up a bit. He kissed her deeply, hugging her tightly. "You should've told me you have _wonderful _news, not just news."

Jayci giggled softly. "So, what's the sex of the child?"

"Male, just like Justin."

Brian rolled, and looked under the bed. His kids – by now he considered Caysi as one of his own – were curled up tightly in the mass of blankets and pillows stuffed under for them. Justin, who was a little over a year, was cuddled up against his older half-sister, who was now about ten.

He rolled back over, and gasped softly to find his lips against Jayci's once more. He grinned widely, and kissed her back, holding her to him. He sighed softly once they parted. "I love you, Jayci Cardenhall."

He frowned softly, watching pain flicker through her eyes. She smiled somewhat weakly. "I love you too, Brian Schmidt."

He rubbed her arm gently, then shifted and rested his head on his arm. "What was Caysi's biological father like?"

Caysi woke, hearing her name, and listened hard. She wanted to know as well.

Jayci sighed deeply, and thought. "Well… his name was Francis… he was big. Not as in fat, though he did pack a few extra, but tall… six five, maybe? He was thickly muscled, though not grotesquely so, and had tattoo sleeves, almost a tattoo _shirt_. His hair was shaved, with a widow's peak, and he kept his beard right around his mouth."

"Van Dyke style?"

"Yeah. He was real tough and blunt, wasn't afraid to speak his mind since he _knew _he could beat anyone who thought different. But… with me he was really gentle, considerate… he treated me as a treasure."

He frowned softly, watching as her face got more and more pained. "He would've made a wonderful father," she finished, sniffling softly.

Brian held her, stroking her hair. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't've asked."

"No, no, it's fine…"

Caysi frowned softly, and started crying silently, holding Justin to her tightly, crying against the infant's back, his tiny presence comforting to her. Suddenly, she couldn't take it. She climbed out from under the bed, and up between Brian and her mother, snuggling tightly against Brian, crying.

Jayci frowned, then looked at Brian and sighed deeply. "She must've heard…"

He nodded, holding the ten-year-old Hunter as she cried, stroking her hair gently. Jayci got off the bed, and pulled Justin out, then climbed back on, watching her son slowly wake up, his gray eyes dull with sleep. They brightened quickly, though, once he saw his parents.

Brian stroked his son gently, running his fingers through the thick, soft, dark-brown hair atop his head. He kissed Caysi's temple gently, rubbing her back and arm as she cried for the father she never knew. When she quieted, she rolled, looking at her mother. "Mommy, are you _sure _Daddy's dead?"

Brian nodded. "Yeah, I've been meaning to ask you that myself. Are you absolutely positively _sure _that this Francis is dead? Maybe he just lost a lot of blood because it was a head-wound… maybe he's still alive, and out looking for you?"

Jayci frowned. "Brian, I was a nurse. I think I—."

"Yes, and I'm a medic. What you described isn't necessarily a mortal quantity. There's every possibility that her father is still alive. And you know it. You're just telling yourself otherwise so you won't be tempted to leave and search for him, aren't you."

"No, Brian, I'm not. He's dead… I know he's dead… and even if he wasn't, I'm with you now… I'm sure he'd move on, too."

Brian frowned. "He sounds like the kind of man who wouldn't, knowing both his love and daughter are alive and well. He sounds like someone who would erase the other party from the picture. Permanently."

Jayci snarled softly. "Brian, if Francis tried to hurt you, he knows I'd hurt him right back."

He sighed, watching her eyes glow dimly as a slight amount of the bio-luminescent chemical was released. He nodded. "Alright, whatever. Just think about the possibility that _maybe _he's still alive."

She rolled over, facing away, still holding her son. "Whatever."

Brian frowned. "Jayci… what do you have against hope?"

"The fact that it never did shit for me. I hoped all my life before the Infection… I had my first child when I was seventeen, and I'd hoped the father would stay with me… but he didn't. I'd hoped the child would grow up to be a nice young man… he killed himself when he was fourteen. Then the Infection broke out, and with Francis, I'd hoped I'd live out the rest of my days with him. Guess what? I'm not! Everything I've ever hoped for has always gone sour, so I've stopped to spare myself more pain.

"I used to hope that Francis was still alive. But after three years of _nothing_, it became fact that he must be dead."

Brian rubbed her arm gently. "Jayci… I'm telling you. He's alive. He's alive, and out there, looking for the love and daughter that he lost. What was he like when he learned you were pregnant with Caysi?"

"He was overjoyed, and treated me like I was made of glass."

He nodded. "Exactly. That's not the kind of man who just walks away from a chance to settle down with a gorgeous, funny, brilliant, loving woman like you, raising _his _daughter, _his _son.

"Jayci, I'm betting my life, my love for you, and my love for both my son and Caysi, that Francis is out there, bashing away zombies, hoping that every step is a step closer to you."

She looked at him, her eyes hard. She then broke, and started sobbing. Brian held her, rubbing her back, closing his eyes and praying that he was right.

**_Sixteen months later, Inland: Houston, Texas_**

Francis sighed, lying in a cot at a military safe spot right outside of Houston. To his left laid a twig of a girl, a Witch, Allie. Curled up in a little ball, she was no larger than his upper arm was long. She shivered madly, her ice-cold breath blasting off of his vest and back onto her. He held her gently, rubbing her lovingly.

Allie woke up, sitting bolt upright and screaming. He sat up and wrapped his arms around the sobbing Infected, holding her to him. "Hey, hey… it's okay."

She gripped his vest awkwardly, her claws making it hard, sobbing into his chest. He stroked her hair, shushing her quietly and rocking slightly. "Allie, it's okay… you're safe… you're okay. Okay?"

She quieted after a while, but still held onto him. He looked at her. "You okay?"

She nodded. 'I dreamed that a Tank attacked and killed you, and Ellis, and Zoey… and Lucille,' she mouthed.

Francis sighed, giving himself a moment to read her lips. The poor thing couldn't talk, or she'd end up vomiting blood as some sort of calcium-based scale in her throat would slice her up. "No, Allie, it's okay… I'm alive, we're all alive. No Tank can get us here… not with all the military around us. We're safe. Okay?"

Allie nodded, and cuddled against him, tucking herself inside his vest slightly. He held her, and kissed her forehead gently. She stiffened, and looked up at him, shocked. He'd protected her the whole way, killing both a random Hunter, and the Hunter who had raped her nearly a month prior, but she had never even thought that he loved her. His next words to her struck her deep. "I love you, Allie."

She started crying softly, a big grin splitting her face. 'I love you too, Francis.'

He smiled, and hugged her. "You know, Allie… I had a little girl… she would've been about your age now."

Allie frowned. 'What happened to her?'

He swallowed hard. "I tried to get her mother evacuated before she was born some four years ago. A big fight broke out, and we were separated… I have a feeling she was killed before my baby was born… but I'm praying to God that I'm wrong. I'm praying I can find them…"

She frowned deeper, and rubbed his arm. 'I'm sorry…'

He smiled somewhat weakly. "Don't be… nothing to be sorry about. I will find them… whether it be their skeletons, or their living bodies, I _will _find them."

She looked up at him, then cuddled against him and closed her eyes. He laid down, closing his eyes as well, and went back to sleep.

**_Eight months before, back on the boat…_**

Brian smiled, and crouched down in front of Caysi. The twelve-year-old was sitting on his father's bed, holding her three-year-old brother in her lap, the two-year-old in his father's arms. "Caysi, I'll be back later to pick you up, okay?"

She looked up at him, her eyes moist. "Why can't I stay with you and Mom?"

"Because Mom and I want some 'alone time'. Besides, I thought you liked spending time with Papa Stephan?"

"I do… but I just want my Mom right now… really really bad…"

Brian sighed. "You can have her later tonight…"

He kissed her forehead. "Do you want to know a secret?"

She looked at him, and nodded. He pulled out a little box from his pocket, and opened it. Inside was a pretty ring. "Do you know what this is?"

"A ring."

He nodded. "Do you know what it's for?"

She shook her head. He smiled, and put it away. "It's for asking your mother to marry me."

Caysi's face lit up. "So you'd be like my Dad?"

His smile widened, and he nodded. "Of sorts. Don't tell Mom, though, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

She looked down. "Justin, no telling Mom."

Justin nodded. "Otay."

Brian chuckled, and kissed both Justin and Caysi on the forehead. He stood, and walked over to Stephan**(pronounced Steven)**, his father. He looked at Tyler. "Hi. Hey you. Bye-bye."

He kissed his youngest son on the forehead. Stephan looked at him. "So you're finally going to ask her to marry you."

Brian gave him a look. "What do you mean 'finally'? It's only been a little over a year!"

"Exactly. She's a fine young woman, Brian. Go on."

"Thanks for agreeing to watch them, again."

Stephan smiled. "It's no problem… I love spending time with my grandkids."

Brian smiled back, then turned, and left. He walked back to his room, and to Jayci, who was waiting for him. Waiting for him, on the bed, not wearing a thing but a bow. "Come on, baby… unwrap your birthday present."

Brian grinned widely, and stripped as well, then climbed up on the bed and crawled over to her. He took the loose end of the bow, and pulled – the blood-red satin fabric fell from her. His hands traveled all over her body, moving with her curves, exploring her recesses. She moaned softly, then giggled when he pushed her down, laying on her.

He kissed her deeply, then pushed himself all the way into her. She moaned louder, smiling as he pinned her hands up above her head. He started thrusting slowly, pushing his tongue into her mouth.

Jayci moaned, and sucked on his tongue gently, rubbing it with hers, moving with him. She contracted and relaxed certain muscles as he moved in her, arching her back, rewarded with harder thrusting. She moaned even louder, tilting her head back.

Brian smiled, watching her. In the near fourteen months she'd been there with him, they'd learned each other, both necessary knowledge, and 'in bed' knowledge. He knew she liked it hard, but she knew he liked it to last. He explored her mouth, letting go of her hands, reaching down and playing with her breasts. He cupped a swell in his hand, squeezing the yielding tissue, rubbing his thumb lovingly over the perky nipple.

Jayci moaned, closing her eyes, exploring his mouth in turn. He moaned with her, bringing his hands back up, working an arm under her head, thrusting harder, slightly faster. She moaned higher, shuddering and gasping softly when he dipped and started sucking on her neck and throat. He kissed the stone-gray flesh of her throat, then her cheek, then the softer gray of her lips. She kissed him back, opening her pale blue eyes, looking into his soft gray ones. He looked back into her eyes, softer than baby blue. An eggshell blue. He kissed her again, and again. He gripped her shoulders gently, and started thrusting harder. Jayci moaned louder, arching her back. "Yes... come on, baby... Harder...!"

Brian looked at her, then complied, thrusting harder, almost his hardest. He sped up, and kissed her hard. She gasped, and moaned loudly, kissing him back, holding his head. Jayci started growling, a low rumble deep in her chest. Then it started gaining in pitch and volume, rolling like thunder clouds, abruptly ceasing. In a sudden snap, Jayci threw her head back, going from a low growl to a shrill scream in seconds. Brian pushed in his hardest and held, pumping into her, prolonging the scream. She convulsed, and went limp, panting.

Brian rolled off of her, panting as well, grinning softly. He looked over at Jayci, and frowned deeply, seeing the tears falling down her cheeks. He rolled onto his side, concern in his eyes. "Jayci? Are you okay? Did I hurt you?"

She shook her head. "No, no, you didn't hurt me," she sobbed. "It wasn't you..."

He gathered her in his arms. "What is it?"

Jayci started crying harder, and shook her head, burying her face against his chest. He sighed deeply, and held her, looking up at the ceiling. He looked back down at her when she quieted. She looked up at him, and he kissed her forehead gently. "What was it?"

"Nothing important..."

"If it gets you like that, I'd consider it important..."

"I don't want to talk about it, okay?"

Brian nodded, rubbing her arm gently. "Okay."

Jayci laid with him for a while, then sat up and got dressed. Brian dressed as well, fingering the box in his pocket, then grabbed her hand gently. "Let's go on deck. Sun should be low enough not to bother your eyes."

She sighed, then smiled and nodded. "Okay."

He led them out of his room, through the Triage, and to the ladder. He climbed up, and waited for her. Her hair had grown out, losing the unnatural colors, leaving it a rich chocolate brown. It waved gently in the wind. They walked along the deck, talking. Suddenly, Brian stopped them. He looked at her, and kissed her gently. "Jayci, there's something I want to ask you."

She arched a brow. "Yes?"

She stiffened, her eyes widening and moistening, as Brian went down on one knee, holding a ring in his hand. "Jayci Cardenhall, will you marry me?"

Jayci choked softly, putting a hand to her mouth, crying softly. She dropped to her knees, hugging him tightly. "Yes... Yes, a thousand times yes!"

Brian hugged her back tightly, grinning, kissing her cheek and temple. He pulled back and slipped the ring on her finger. She looked at it, then him. She kissed him deeply, her lips salty with tears. They stood, embracing and kissing still. Jayci suddenly stiffened when she heard someone chuckle darkly. "How sweet... the Medic and the Infected... Makes me want to puke."

Brian frowned, watching the soldier walk closer. He stood in front of Jayci, protecting her, a hard glint in his eyes. "Stow your weapon, soldier."

He ignored him, checking his clip instead. Brian looked at Jayci, kissing his fiance gently. "Stay here, love."

He took a few steps forward. "I said stow your weapon. That's an order."

He raised his pistol, pointing it at Jayci. She seemed to shrink, looking at him in fear. "Brian?"

"Drop your weapon!"

The soldier smirked softly. "Make me."

He fired. Jayci screeched and stumbled back, holding her stomach. Brian whirled. "No!"

He fired again. She screeched again, stumbling another step back, her right shoulder bleeding. She looked up at Brian, 'I'm sorry' and 'I love you' written in her tear-filled eyes. Brian whirled, a fist up, and punched the soldier in the jaw just as he fired again. He hit him hard in the gut, then slammed his elbow into his nose. He groaned and dropped. Brian turned to go help Jayci, and froze, tears forming. "No..."

Jayci laid still on the deck, bleeding. Brian rushed over, and dropped next to her. He saw the final bullet wound, and started crying harder. "Jayci..."

A bloody red hole marred the image of her face, centered on her forehead. Her pale blue eyes were dull and lifeless, staring endlessly into the starry night sky. Brian gathered her in his arms, holding her to him, crying hard. He looked at her, and closed her eyes, then kissed her lifeless lips gently. "I'm so sorry, Jayci..."

He stood, and walked to the ladder, carefully climbing down. He took care of Jayci, then walked down to Stephan's room. He knocked on the door weakly, fighting to keep the tears back, staring down at the ground. Stephan opened the door, and blinked, seeing the blood on Brian's shirt. "Brian? Son, what happened?"

Brian looked up at him, his eyes full of pain and tears. Stephan frowned deeply. "Did she say no?"

Brian shook his head. "Well then, what's the problem?"

"She's dead," he whispered.

Stephan stiffened, then looked in at Caysi, Justin, and Tyler. All three were asleep. He looked back at Brian. "Boy, you're still in shock. Go back to your room, clean up, give yourself time to calm down. _Then _come get the kids. You're in no condition to take care of yourself _and _three grieving kids."

Brian looked at him. "Watch the boys for me... I'll take Caysi. She'll help me."

Stephan sighed and nodded. Brian walked in and got Caysi, holding her tightly. He carried the sleeping child to his room, and sat down. He looked at her, adn started crying again, noticing how much she looked like her mother. He forced himself to calm after a few minutes, and lay down, still holding Caysi to him. He closed his eyes, and his mind told him it was Jayci pressed against him. Thinking that, he fell into a dreamless sleep.


	7. Gaining Immunity

**Mature Content Warning: Slight Sexual Content is contained in this chapter.

* * *

Caysi's POV**

**

* * *

**

I woke in Brian's arms, his hold uncomfortably tight, and uncomfortably intimate - one hand was resting lightly on my crotch. I frowned deeply when his fingers started wandering, rubbing. I growled, then turned awkwardly and bit his hand hard when the other tried to seek an entrance to my 'cave of wonders'. Brian cried out, his fingers jerking away, wrapping around his wrist. He groaned, watching his blood flow. I scrambled away, watching him warily, wondering where all the blood on his shirt came from. He got up, and walked into the bathroom. He was in there for quite a while, and I used that time to check myself over, to make sure he hadn't been able to do anything to me. Brian walked back out of the bathroom, his hand bandaged. He didn't look happy. "Why'd you bite me?"

He held his hand up, the light bandaging already staining red. I growled softly. "Because you were trying to touch me."

His skin paled slightly. "Wh-what?"

"You were trying to touch me," I repeated.

Brian swallowed hard, moistening his lips. "Caysi, I... I'm sorry... I was asleep, and I thought you were Jayci..."

I blinked, then looked around. "Speaking of which, where is Mom?"

Brian's face fell, as did his gaze. My heart skipped a few beats, and I scrambled over to him, tearing through his pockets. I ripped the ring box open, staring at the emptiness. I started hyperventilating, my heart racing. "Mom?"

I checked the bathroom, then wrenched the front door open. "Mom!"

I tore out of the room, and climbed up the ladder, quickly finding a blood stain. I sniffed, and started panicking - it was my mother's blood. I caught a scent trail and followed it, screaming and crying when I found the end - my mother lying cold and dead in a casket. I heard Brian walk in, but I didn't really register it. My breathing and heart-rate accelerated as I stared down at her face, not believing she was dead. My vision started pulsing, then clouding with red in little bursts. I felt lie I was crying, but what fell was too slow to be tears. My ears and nose started leaking, then my mouth, accompanied by a sweet coppery taste. I felt a great burst of pain in my chest, then collapsed backwards, landing limp and lifeless.

**3rd Person**

Brian watched Caysi, watched her torso expand and deflate rapidly. Her eyes started bleeding, the beins in them breaking as too much blood was forced through too quickly, painting her eyes red. Blood started dribbling from her ears, and then her nose and mouth. Suddenly with a rush of blood, she jerked and collapsed. He slowly walked forward, and knelt next to her. He picked her up gently. "Caysi?"

Her eyes stared forward blankly, just as Jayci's had. He felt for a pulse, closing her eyes after failing to find one. He swallowed hard, adn held her, tears falling again, stroking her face, smearing the blood. He stroked her hair, then stood, holding her to him. She suddenly tensed, then gasped and choked, her eyes snapping open. She coughed, blood splattering both their faces. She coughed again, then started gasping in air, shaking in his arms. He just stared at her, shocked that she'd somehow come back. When her breathing normalized, he hugged her tightly, pressing his face against her shoulder. Caysi hugged him back. He looked at her, then kissed her forehead, hugging her again. She hugged him back once more. "Brian, can we go back to your room?"

He nodded, turned, and started walking back. She stopped him. "I'll be right with you... I need to say good-bye to Mom."

He nodded again, and set her down, and continued walking. Caysi walked back over to Jayci, looking at her, crying. "You weren't ever supposed to leave me, Mom..." She whispered, sniffling softly.

She kissed her forehead, then reached in and pulled her left hand up. She slipped the ring off of her finger, kissed her hand, and laid it back down. She slipped the ring off of her finger, kissed her hand, and laid it back down. She slipped the ring on her own finger, then kissed her gently. "I love you, Mom..."

She turned and ran back to Brian's room, fingering the ring. Brian grabbed her arm as soon as she walked in. "Caysi, tell me how you're not dead."

"I healed... Given enough time, the bodies of the 'Special' Infected can recover from just about anything, including natural death. The severity of the injury determines the amount of time needed to heal."

Brian blinked rapidly, horror, pain, and slight self-loathing swimming in his eyes. He swallowed hard, and calmed himself, then looked at her. "You need a shower..."

"So do you, Brian. Let's go take it."

Brian frowned. "Woah... uh-uh. Not together. There are... things you don't need to see..."

Caysi scoffed, rolling her eyes. "By 'things' you mean your dick? Please, you're acting like I've never seen it. I have, a lot, everywhere it could be in Mom."

Brian looked at her, a bright blush developing on his face. "You... You saw us?"

She nodded. "Just about every night."

Brian's blush flamed, and he cleared his throat. "Right, um... Fine, we can take it together..."

He walked into the bathroom, Caysi following. He turned to start the shower, and Caysi stripped. He got the shower going, and stripped, then looked back at Caysi, smiling softly. He stepped in; she followed. Caysi watched as he soaped up a rag and started scrubbing himself. She looked down, and blinked, tilting her head. "It looks... different than when you were with Mom... When you were with her, it was all, like..." She lifted it, extending her other hand about six inches from his waist. He jerked, then quickly reached down, grabbed her arm, and shoved her away, against the wall. She looked up at him in surprise, his gaze hard and stern. "You do _not _touch me there. Understand?"

She shrank away, not answering. He squeezed her arm tightly. "Do you understand?"

She nodded, trying to pull away. He sighed, and let go of her. She hugged herself, watching him. Her gaze dropped to his waist again, at the flaccid member hanging there. She blinked, tilting her head, when it started stiffening. Caysi looked up at Brian. His face was tilted up slightly, his eyes closed. She looked back down at his erection, then quietly dropped to her knees in front of him. She reached up and gripped him, rubbing and squeezing gently. He moaned, his head tilting further back. Remembering what she'd seen her mother do, she hesitantly wrapped her lips around him, sucking lightly. He moaned slightly louder, trembling softly as she teased her tongue against him, tasting him. She started bobbing, closing her eyes, still sucking and tonguing. Brian suddenly stiffened, his eyes snapping open. He looked down, his eyes widening in surprise and horror. Crying out in anger, he shoved her off him, pushing her back. She stumbed and fell, her head smacking the faucet solidly, eliciting a yelp. Brian looked at her. "What the hell do you think you were doing!"

Caysi's eyes filled with tears, holding the back of her head, and she looked up at him. He knelt. "What _ever _gave you the idea that that was okay?"

She started crying softly. He frowned. "Caysi!"

"I just wanted to see why Mom always did that!" She shrieked, her eyes blasting red, a snarl mangling her words.

Brian jerked, and put his hands up defensively. "Okay, okay... I understand... I'm sorry..."

Caysi's eyes dimmed slowly, and she turned away again, crying. Brian sighed deeply, looking at her. Jayci had never told her that touching another person there is inappropriate, since she'd never taken a shower with anyone but her mother. She'd never had any reason to tell her. He decided to forget the blowjob had never happened, and pulled her to him, hugging her gently. "Hm... I think I know what will make you feel better..."

"What?"

Brian lowered his hands, and started tickling her. She squealed and struggled, growing weak with laughter. She then reached back, and started tickling. He struggled, and fell back. She hopped up, and quickly sat on his waist, then continued tickling. He stayed tensed, trying his hardest not to laugh. Caysi shifted, her legs wide, and finally got a reaction out of him. He jerked, letting the laughter out, arching his back, trying to get her off. Caysi grinned, feeling him struggle under her, and shifted again just as Brian arched his back. She gasped and stiffened, grimacing, when something pushed into her roughly, causing pain. Brian frowned deeply, then blinked his eyes widening in horror. He pulled her up, then down into a hug. "Oh, God, Caysi... I'm so sorry..."

Caysi cried softly against his shoulder, trembling. She looked at him. "Why does it hurt so much...?"

He stroked her cheek gently. "Because it was sudden, and not supposed to happen... And because your hymen broke."

"My... what?"

Brian sighed. "Hymen. It's a thin membrane that partially blocks the birth canal... I broke it, accidentally."

"How?"

He sighed deely. "Okay, listen... here's a mini Sex Ed. lesson for you. A woman is a virgin until she has sex. Most of the time, the hymen remains intact up until that time, and then it is broken by the person she choses to make love to. Now, when I was struggling, I somehow ended up in you... all the way. So your hymen broke."

Caysi blinked. "So... I'm not a virgin anymore?"

"No, you're still a virgin," he said quickly. "That wasn't sex. That was an accident, and nothing more."

Caysi sighed, then got off of him, shutting the water off. "Brian, how come you pushed me off, even though you liked it? Earlier, I mean, before the tickling."

Brian stood, and got out, getting a towel. "Because you're too young, and only my sexual partner is allowed to do that to me."

"Who's that?"

Brain looked at her. "It was your mother. Now, it's no one. And it will most likely stay that way for a while."

"Why?"

"Because Jayci's death hit me hard... and there's no one else around that I'm interested in. Only other woman I've loved in that way is far inland; has been for a few years, and will be for a few more, according to her letter."

He walked out to get dressed. Caysi followed, pulling her underclothes on. "Who is she?"

He looked at her. "A very good friend of mine. I met her about six years ago, in college. Lucille Kämpfer."

"How long were you with her?"

Brian started buttoning his shirt. "I wasn't. I had a crush on her back then... over the years it's deteriorated a little. Closest I came to sleeping wiht her was in my dreams."

She frowned softly. "Why didn't yoy do something?"

"Because I don't know if she likes me that way... And back in college, I wasn't as... me, as I am now. I was different. And I didn't want to risk our friendship if I was wrong."

Caysi looked at him, pulling clothes on. "When she comes back, you should ask her."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I... don't want to. Come on."

He started walking. Caysi followed. "Where're we going?"

"To get your brothers."

"And then?"

"To my employers, to get you three protected."

She frowned softly, but nodded.

* * *

**Brian's POV

* * *

**I walked into their 'boardroom', and stood before them. The ship's captain looked at me. "Mister Schmidt. I've received word that a Hunter was killed here. Was she important?"

I nodded. "Yes, both to me and the task."

One of the Admirals looked surprised. "I hope personal feelings weren't in the way."

I shook my head. "No, but my request may seem like it."

"State your request."

"The Hunter had three offspring... I'd like to get them an Immunity."

"Children?"

"Yes, they'll be doubly valuable."

"Very well, we'll need their vitals."

"Alright, well... they're here."

He raised his eyebrows. "Please explain."

I sighed, then took a step to the side. Caysi had been hiding behind me, Justin on her back, Tyler asleep in her arms. They stared at her, keeping a distance but feeling safe. The Admiral pulled out a piece of paper and a pen. "What's your name?"

Caysi stared at the Admiral for a solid five minutes, her deep blue eyes intimidating as she silently studied him. Finally, she spoke, a soft growl to her words. "Caysi Cardenhall."

The Admiral nodded, and wrote it down. "Age?"

"I'm twelve."

I sighed, and shook my head. "She's four, sir."

Caysi snarled softly at me, her eyes snapping red. The Admiral watched us, writing both ages down. He cleared his throat. "Height and weight?"

Caysi turned her red gaze to him, turning blue. "Five feet, four inches. I weigh forty pounds."

The Admiral raised an eyebrow, writing the information down. "Right... The one on your back?"

Caysi sighed, her eyes dim. "His name is Justin Schmidt. He's _three_. He's four foot three, and weighs fifteen pounds."

"And the last?"

"Tyler Schmidt. Two. Three foot five. Ten pounds."

The Admiral nodded. "We have all we need." He stared into Caysi's deep ocean gaze. "If anyone threatens you or your brothers, tell Mr. Schmidt and we'll get them."

Caysi narrowed her eyes in acknowledgement, then followed me out.

* * *

**3rd Person

* * *

**Brian looked at Caysi. "What's your problem?"

"I'm not four. I'm twelve."

Brian sighed. "Drop the boys off at Dad's, then come back to my room."

Caysi nodded, adn did so. By the time she got back, Brian was in bed, in his boxers. Caysi climbed up and cuddled with him, using his chest as a pillow. "Brian, can I ask you a question?"

"You just did."

She glared playfully at him. "How come men don't have breasts?"

Brian blinked rapidly. "Um... Because... we're... men... Women have them to feed infants."

"Then how come you still have nipples?"

Brian blinked, and frowned, a soft blush on his face. "why are you asking me these questions?"

"Because I looked at your chest, and noticed these," she said, circling a claw around his nipple, "but not breasts. So I got curious. Now answer my question."

"I don't know, honestly. Maybe it's to even out the sexual stimulation areas between the two sexes."

Caysi kept circling her claw on his chest, giggling when the nipple perked. "Or maybe it was to make men look like they have three dicks."

Brain arched a brow, blushing softly. He stopped her teasing, then sighed. "Goodnight, Caysi."

He stiffened, his eyes widening, when Caysi kissed him deeply. he looked at her, stunned. She smiled. "Goodnight, Brian."

She shut the lights off, then curled against him again and fell asleep.


	8. The Doggies Got Mad

**Since I trashed the chapter explaining who this lead soldier is, here's a shortened version. His name is Jacob Cardenhall - he's Jayci's older brother, thirteen years her senior. Life for him went to hell when she was born, and he blamed her, so he figured he'd get some payback when he got the opportunity. When he learned she had children, he decided they deserved nothing better.**

**Also, 'Jamed' is pronounced 'Hamed'.**

* * *

Justin jerked, hearing strange sounds. He'd fallen asleep sandwiched between Stephan and Tyler. He turned, and prodded Stephan gently. "Grandpa?"

The senior grunted, then grumbled, his eyes slowly opening. "What is it, Justin?"

"There are weird sounds outside."

Just as he said that, there was a knock on the door. Stephan groaned, and slowly got up, shuffling to the door. He opened it slightly. "Hello?"

"Stephan Schmidt?"

"Yes?"

The soldier outside cleared his throat. "Under order by Lieutenant Brian Schmidt, all offspring of the recently deceased Hunter are hereby exiled from this ship."

Stephan frowned deeply. "What?"

Another soldier, shorter and female, snorted. "It means hand over the brats, you old bastard."

"I won't."

He went to shut the door. The lead soldier slammed his boot into the door, kicking it open and sending Stephan flying back. Justin ran to him. "Grandpa? Grandpa!"

Stephan groaned, and started trying to get up. "Burnice, Jamed, get the flith out of here."

"Why don't you do it?"

"Me? Touch that... disgusting spawn? Hell no! It's bad enough I got touched by the bastard who fucked their dam."

The other soldiers growled, then went and grabbed Justin and Tyler, gagging them. Even gagged, Tyler's screams were loud. Jamed slammed his fist into the toddler's head - Tyler quieted, out cold. Stephan struggled. "No! Unhand them! Let them go!"

Jamed and Burnice looked at him, then walked out, the lead soldier following. Stephan stumbled to the door, and looked out. They were gone. He ran down to Brian's room, knocking loudly, almost pounding. Brian opened the door, yawning. "Jeez, Dad... it's three in the morning..."

"The boys! They took the boys!"

Brian snapped awake. "What?"

"The man who killed Jayci and two others came, broke in, and grabbed the boys... they tried to say it was under your orders but I know you'd never exile your own kids..."

Brian threw a pair of pants on, grabbed his flak jacket, and ran. He scrambled up the ladder, looking around. A helicopter was readying for take off, with a figure throwing two smaller figures in. He ran towards the chopper. "No! No! Stop!"

One of the figures looked at him, then told the chopper pilot to go. They lifted off right as Brian arrived. "Noo!"

He panted at the edge, crying, watching the chopper take his boys inland.

* * *

Justin held his unconscious brother, watching the helicopter leave them. He looked around, holding Tyler to him tightly. He heard weird noises again. He watched the shadows, cowering back in fear as they melted into four monstrous furry creatures, easily twice Tyler's size. Tyler woke, and shrieked, seeing the creatures. The four wolves snarled, their eyes going red, baring their teeth. Tyler shrieked again, trying to run.

The wolves attacked.

Tyler got about four steps away before he was overrun. The first of the four, a rust-colored brute, grabbed Tyler's right arm, biting down, twisting and worrying. The two-year-old's arm tore off. The second, a strange black-white mottled wolf, stepped on and snapped at his legs, breaking them and cutting them up, then went after his stomach, tearing it and his chest, his shirt tearing off with the wolf's jaws. A third snapped at his head, the canine cuspid hooking inside the boy's cheek and tearing it to the jaw, his necklace snapping.

All four, for some reason, paused and looked up, leaving the bleeding, broken boy alone. Justin made his move, dashing in and grabbing his brother, running towards a building. The wolves watched him for a second, confused, then gave chase. He reached the wall, and noticed there was a doggie-door by the main door. He shoved his brother through it, and followed. The wolves slammed into the sturdy brick wall, then started trying to get inside, snarling and clawing, reaching paws through the little flap. Justin held his brother, on the opposite side of the small building. The wolves snarled and kept trying for hours, with a few pauses in between. Then, silence. Justin hesitantly poked his head out through the flap - they were gone.

He looked over at his brother. About an hour prior the little boy had fallen unconscious. His bleeding had stopped, but he was still not healing. The wounds looked icky, with a smelly clear liquid oozing out, dirt crusting on them. Tyler groaned, but didn't wake up. Justin looked around, andfound a square of relatively soft material. He pulled it out, and tore it apart, making a bed. He found some blankets, as well. He kept two for himself, and laid the rest on the material for his brother, pulling him onto the collection. He sat down next to his brother, then curled up and started crying. He looked at the bracelet his father had given him, playing with it. "Daddy..."

He covered himself up with the blanket, and started crying hard, holding his bracelet so tightly it cut into his hand, drawing blood.

**3 DAYS LATER**

Brian frowned. He'd been searching for his sons for three days with no signs of them, and the three Marines that Stephan had recognized and pointed out weren't saying anything. He kept telling himself that they _were _there, that he _would _find them. But the chances of a two- and three-year-old surviving inland were too slim to bother with. He paused, seeing a bright blue piece of cloth. He ran over, and picked it up - it was Tyler's blanket. It was all dirty and bloody and torn. He gripped it tightly, looking around for any other signs. He saw a rag, and walked over. It was Tyler's shirt, torn and bloody. Nearby was a small gold chain, with a gold band hanging from it. He picked it up. Jayci had given this to Tyler when he was born as a necklace to wear. For Brian, it was more of a bracelet, and he slipped it on after fixing it to keep it with him.

He walked for a while more, and looked into a stoage shed through a broken window. His heart skipped a few beats, leaping into his mouth. "Justin!"

Justin looked up, and raced to the window, climbing over other stuff to get closer. Brian broke the rest of the window, and grabbed his son, hugging him tightly. "Thank God I found you! Where's your brother?"

Justin's face fell. He led his father around to the door, and slipped in through the doggie-door, unlocking the main door for him and opening it. He then showed him Tyler. The two-year-old lay on a next of straw and blankets, pale-skinned and dark-eyed. His right arm was gone, torso torn up, his left cheek split open, and his legs broken. He dropped hurriedly. "Ty? Tyler?"

Tyler opened his eyes slightly, and looked at him, smiling weakly. "Daddy."

The left side of his mouth was torn open. Brian looked his son over. Every wound was festering, infected from the lack of treatment, unhealed due to the dirtiness of the wounds and environment. He knew Justin had tried his best, but honestly, what could a three-year-old do? "Justin, get on my back, and hold on tight. Do _not _let go until I tell you to, okay?"

"Otay."

He felt Justin climb up, then picked his youngest son up. He hurried back to the helicopter waiting for him. "Get me back to the ship as fast as possible."

The pilot nodded, and lifted off when Brian was inside, heading back to the boat at full speed. Brian looked at Justin. "You can let go now."

Justin did so. Brian sat down, cradling Tyler to him. His older son sat next to him. "Daddy? Why you send us away?"

"I didn't, Justin. They lied to you."

"Is Mommy really gone?"

Brian hesitated, then sighed and nodded softly. "Yes, Justin... Mommy's really gone."

Justin blinked, then hung his head and started crying. Brian shifted Tyler, then wrapped an arm around Justin. He climbed into his lap, hiding against him. Brian held him, rubbing his back gently. He laid his head back, and closed his eyes, holding both sons, praying he could help Tyler and wondering why the wounds weren't healed. He looked at Justin when they landed. "On my back again."

Justin climbed onto his back as he stood. Brian got out, and quickly got down to the Triage. "Jesus!"

Jesus came out, frowning. "What?"

He saw Tyler. "Oh, God..."

He rushed over. Brian looked at him. "Take Tyler down to Dad's."

Jesus nodded, and went to grab Justin. The little Hunter snarled. "Justin, go with Jesus. Be with Sissy and Grandpa."

"I no wanna leave you, Daddy..."

Brian got Tyler on a table, then pulled Justin around. He was crying again. "I no wanna leave..."

Brian hugged him tightly. "Justin, I promise you, the second Tyler's better I'll come get you again. Okay?"

"Otay..."

Brian handed Justin over to Jesus. The young Hunter clung to the surgeon tightly, still crying. Jesus knocked on Stephan's door. The older man opened it, and blinked rapidly as Justin jumped into his arms. Jesus turned, and jogged back to the Triage.

Caysi burst from the room, speeding past Jesus. She collided with Brian, hugging him tightly. Brian hugged her back, kissing her forehead. "Hey."

Cayse looked down at Tyler, and gagged, turning away. Brian sighed. "It's not pretty, I know... I think it's from a Hunter attack, but I'm not sure..."

She looked back at him, and stroked his hair gently. Brian had brought out a sedative drip, and attached it to Tyler. Two of the wounds on his torso had been cleaned and stitched up. His arm and the rest of the wounds were still in need of treatment. Jesus walked back in. "Alright, I'm back."

Brian looked at him. "Good. Help me. His arm."

Jesus walked over, pulling gloves on, affixing a mask. He looked at Brian. "No mask or gloves?"

"This isn't surgery."

"Still, better safe than sorry."

Brian looked up at him, then back at his son, working on his chest. Jesus shook his head, then looked down at Tyler's arm. He sighed, and started cleaning it. "Uh, Brian?"

"Yes?"

"These wounds look several days old. Why's he still hurt?"

Brian frowned softly, then shrugged and shook his head. "I don't know..."

Caysi turned, and walked back to Stephan's room, taking her sweet time. She opened the door, walked in, then climbed up on the bed. She held Justin when he climbed into her lap. She kissed his cheek, and looked at him. "Justin? What happened to Tyler?"

"The doggies got mad..."

Caysi paused. "Doggies?"

She kissed his cheek, then climbed off the bed, going under. Moments later, Brian walked in. Justin looked up. "Daddy!"

He reached up for him. Brian grinned, and picked him up, then groaned softly. "Damn... you're getting big. Maybe I should stop carrying you."

"Daddy, no!"

Brian chuckled. "Okay."

He eskimo kissed him. Justin grinned, eskimo kissing him back. He tensed, his eyes snapping red, when suddenly growling, barking, and snarling broke out. He pushed out of Brian's arms, landing on the floor, snarling. He screamed, and threw himself under the bed. Caysi screamed in pain, trying to fight her enraged half-brother off without hurting him. Justin screamed in rage, fully aware it was Caysi he was shredding, infuriated that she'd done that to him. "Justin, stop! It's me!"

Justin kept clawing. Brian threw himself under, grabbing the boy. He screamed, still tearing at Caysi. Caysi groaned, her breathing shallow and rapid. Stephan dropped, and crawled under, pulling her out. Brian settled Justin, then pulled Caysi's top off, exposing her. He wadded the remains up, and pressed it against her wounds, attempting to cover her breasts at the same time. "C'mon, Caysi, stay okay..."

"Brian, Caysi said they don't-."

"I don't want to push it, Dad... I don't need to see if it has a limit."

Caysi looked at him, her eyes almost closed. Brian looked at her shirt, and growled, then tossed it and tore his own off. "Stop bleeding already..."

Caysi blinked. She looked him over, shirtless and worried. She smiled weakly - she could see exactly why her mother was with him. She closed her eyes, remembering him in the shower. She jerked, someone patting her face. "Caysi, keep your eyes open."

She looked at his face, then his chest as he worked to stop the bleeding. He'd worked up a sweat, his skin glistening, much like the night she'd seen him with Jayci. She took a deep breath, staring at him. Brian looked at her, noticing her stare. "Caysi? You okay?"

She looked at his face, her eyes seeming closed. He looked at her, then at the wounds. The bleeding had slowed, but hadn't stopped. He growled - he was running out of 'clean' shirt to soak the blood up with. He wiped his forehead, then froze when Caysi let out a sudden moan. He blinked rapidly, then shook her gently. "Caysi? Caysi, you okay?"

"What the hell is happening, Brian? Why is she moaning?"

Brian sighed. "She's only partially conscious, and it seems... I hope I'm not right, but it seems she's slipped into something like a sexual fantasy..."

"Caused by?"

"No idea..."

Stephan frowned. "How would she know what any of that felt like?"

Brian looked away somewhat shamefully. "Um... She, uh, might've seen me and Jayci... do a few things..."

Stephan gave Brian a hard look. "You mean you didn't even wait until the kids were asleep before you had sex with your girlfriend?"

Brian looked down, then shrugged. "I... guess not."

He looked up. "Did you, like, not care if she saw you two or not?"

Brian frowned. "Hey, I didn't know she'd seen us until we took that shower together..."

Stephan's brows shot up. "You and Caysi? Took a shower together?"

Brian sighed deeply, and nodded. Stephan blinked. "Boy, you're just digging yourself deeper."

Brian nodded. "Right, which is why I'm not saying anything else. Goodnight, sir."

"Goodnight, son. Once Caysi wakes up, tell her I say 'Goodnight'."

Brian pulled the squirming girl into his arms, trying to ignore her panting and moaning. He stood. "Come on, Justin."

Justing hugged Stephan. "G'night, Grandpa."

Stephan smiled softly, warmly. He hugged him back. "Goodnight, Justin."

Justin ran after Brian. When he jumped onto his back, he looked at him, angry. "Why did you attack Caysi, Justin? What possessed you to tear up your sister?"

Justin started crying softly. "She made those doggie sounds..."

"So?"

"When we met the doggies, they got mad at Tyler and bit him..."

Brian frowned. "'Doggies'? What doggies?" He paused. "Wolves? Wolves attacked Tyler? How is he still alive?"

"I grabbed him and ran away..."

Brian sighed. "I'm still angry about Caysi, Justin... But I'm grateful about Tyler."

He walked into his room, and laid Caysi on the bed, covering her with the sheet. Brian sighed, and looked at his desk. He looked away, then pulled double take. He walked over. An envelope marked 'Brian' in Jayci's printing sat there. He opened it, and pulled out a hand-made card. The cover was a drawing of her sitting on his lap, both of them naked but covered, kissing. He opened it, and read it softly outloud. "Dear Brian. I just wanted to say thank you. For setting my life straight. For giving me my two wonderful songs. For letting Caysi enjoy the best year of her short life. There is no way to measure my love for you, but there is a way to seal it. Check under your pillow. Happy birthday, love. Jayci, Caysi, Justin, Tyler."

Brian swallowed hard, his eyes stinging. He put the card in the top drawer of his desk, then walked back to the bed. He slid his hand under his pillow, then dropped to his knees and cried into the bed when he found what she'd put there. Two weeding bands. _She wanted me to marry her... even if I hadn't thought of it..._

He found a note with the rings. "In case you were wondering if there was something other than my extremely informal proposal, there is. I'm pregnant with your daughter."

Brian's tears fell harder, his fist slowly closing around the note, angered more than he'd ever been. He thought back to the shooting. First place she'd been shot was the stomach. _So even if I had saved Jayci... my daughter still would've died..._

He crawled carefully into bed, kicking his shoes off, pulling Caysi closer and holding her to him. He pressed his face against her neck, listening to her. She sounded like her mother. She even smelled like her. He felt himself get hard, but ignored it. He'd never masturbated in his life, and he wasn't going to start. Besides, his son was inches away, and his late fiancée's daughter was pressed up against him, squirming and moaning, still caught in her fantasy. He closed his eyes, breathing her in. He was asleep not minutes later.


	9. The End

**_Okay, before anything starts, here we go:_**

**_WARNING! This chapter contains a large amount of questionable content in the beginning! For those of you who would like to save their eyes from this, please skip from when Allie finds the magazine to when they're driving to evac. Thank you!_**

**_I honestly don't know why I put this content in the chapter... but I recommend that you don't skip the whole chapter... it's quite important, seeing as it's the last._**

**_MATURE CONTENT WARNING: Extreme Parental Stupidity, Sexual Content, and Violence is contained within this chapter._**

* * *

Francis sighed, slowly getting out of bed, hoping to not disturb Allie. He shuffled out of the barracks, and across the way, into the bathrooms. Allie shivered and woke, looking around for Francis. She sat bolt upright, then jumped down and ran to the door, looking out. She sighed, seeing the light in the opposite building. She then smirked, getting an idea.

Francis yawned, shutting the bathroom light off. He walked back toward the barracks, then whirled, hearing a Hunter's growl. He baked up, wishing he had his shotgun, then whirled again when he heard the scream. He grunted, falling backwards, when something hit him. He paused when he heard giggling, and looked up. Allie grinned down at him, sitting on his chest. "Got ya," she croaked.

Francis scowled. "Damn it, Allie! Do you realize what I could've done to you if I'd brought my shotgun?"

Her face fell. She looked away, and got off him. "I'm sorry..."

He sighed, and sat up, looking at her. he frowned when he heard her sniffle. "Allie... don't cry, please?"

He pulled her close, then frowned when he heard her vomit. He looked down, seeing the splatter by her feet. He growled, and picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom, flicking the light on. Allie whimpered, covering her eyes. He frowned. "Right... sorry."

he set her down, and got a damp paper towel. He dropped to his knee in front of her, and went to wipe her gaunt gray face of blood, but she moved away. He frowned, and tried again, but once more she moved her face. He sighed softly in frustration, dropping his hand. "Allie, come on. Lemme clean your face."

Allie shook her head, and dropped. He sighed, and looked at her. "Allie, please, let me help."

'Why?'

"Because... Because I don't want you hurt... And you need to let me."

'Why?'

Francis looked at her. His breathing went slightly labored, his throat tightening, his eyes stinging. He looked away, then back at her. "Because I love you, Allison Derricks."

Allie looked up at him, surprised that he'd remembered her full name. She started crying silently, and swallowed hard. 'Okay.'

Francis smiled softly. He held the back of her head, and started wiping her face. "Here's another reason to let me clean your face," he said softly. "No way are you sleeping with me all bloody."

She frowned, closing her eyes as he continued wiping her face off. She shrieked when he started cleaning her thighs. Francis held her arms. "Hey! Hey, its' okay... I'm just cleaning your legs... it's okay..."

Allie looked at him, settling down. He continued, sighing softly, then threw the paper towels away. "If you have any more blood to spit out, do it now in the sink."

She got up hurriedly, and spit out more blood, panting the whole bowl red. He frowned, washing his hands off, then patted her back gently. "Come on, let's go back to bed."

They walked back. Francis paused just inside. "Allie, that Hunter thing you did... Can you do it again without hurting your throat?"

She nodded. Francis chuckled. "I think you should do that to Ellis."

She arched a brow, and looked over at the sleeping hick. She crept closer as Francis crawled into bed. She growled like a Hunter, and the Southern boy jerked. "Wha...?"

He looked around, still mostly asleep. She neared, then screamed and jumped. Ellis shouted, reached down for his shotgun, and pulled it up. Francis saw everything next in slow motion. Ellis brought the shotgun up, aimed it straight, and fired just as Allie landed on his lap. Allie jerked, her eyes dimming, as the pellets tore through her chest. Francis shot up and over as she fell sideways off the bed. Ellis sat up and aimed at her again. Francis grabbed the barrel of the gun, wrenched it from the hick's hands, then smacked Ellis in the head with it. "Wha' th'hell?"

Francis dropped next to Allie, picking her up. "Allie? Allie?"

Her eyes stared forward blankly, but she was breathing, albeit quick and shallow. He swallowed hard, his voice breaking slightly with tears. "Allie?"

Ellis frowned. "Are you cryin'?"

"You shot her, you Southern bastard, of course I am," he said quietly.

He held the back of her head gently. "C'mon Allie..."

Her breathing stopped. Francis put his fingers to her neck. "Allie?"

He watched the holes in her chest shrink and disappear. She coughed weakly, then again, then cried out softly as blood started running from her nose and mouth, staining her shirt. She opened her eyes, blinking. Francis held her tightly, feeling the blood soak into his shirt. "Thank God..."

She looked at him, gasping in air. "Francis..."

He looked at her. She sniffled, shivering. 'I'm cold...'

He held her closer, rubbing her arm. He got up and walked over to his bed, sitting down. He carefully pulled his vest off, and then his shirt, using it to start wiping her face off, rubbing her arm gently. "You okay, Allie?"

She nodded, pressing herself against his bare torso, soaking up heat. When she finally stopped bleeding, he tossed the shirt and held her, lying down. He pulled the blankets up, frowning at her shivering. He hugged her gently, his face against the top of her head. He closed his eyes, and went to sleep.

Francis woke several hours later, and frowned his deepest - Allie was still shivering. He opened his eyes, and jerked. She wasn't wearing her shirt. "Um... Allie, where's your shirt?"

She looked at him. 'The blood was making me queasy, so I took it off...'

He blinked rapidly. "You sure that's a good idea?"

She shrugged. 'You did it...'

"Yeah, but that's a different story. I'm a guy; I don't have anything to hide up here."

'I don't have anything either, see?'

She moved her arms, showing her chest. It was flatter than his own, due to her lack of fat. He blinked. "No, I guess not... but it's still awkward. I'll go see if Lucille can find any regular clothes for you."

He stood, and stretched. Allie stood, and hurriedly pressed against him, still cold. Francis sighed, and picked her up, holding her with one arm. he walked to the door, and looked out. Lucille wasn't too far away, talking with another soldier. He looked at her, and odd smile on his face. "Lucille."

She turned, and smiled. She excused herself, then walked over. "You guys ready to go?"

He smiled back, and shook his head. "No. Allie needs a shirt... and everything else."

Lucille nodded, and pulled her long braid over her shoulder, the neatly-cut end nearly at her ankles. "Right, clothes for the cute li'l Witchie. Anything else?"

"Yeah."

He leaned down, and kissed her, pulling her close. She gasped, her eyes widening slightly, then kissed him back. He kept the kiss going, then pushed his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly, sucking on it slightly. He moaned with her, Allie momentarily forgotten. The Witch cleared her throat, then prodded him hard in the chest. He groaned, and broke the kiss. Lucille went red in the cheeks. "Right... uh, clothes..."

She turned and walked away quickly. Francis watched her, sighing softly. 'Someone's got a girlfriend.'

He glared at her playfully. "Shut up."

'Moi? But I did say anything!'

His glare got a little harder, less playful. He turned and walked back to the bed, sitting on it. Allie crawled to the side, and sighed. She frowned, and sniffed the air, then grimaced. 'Ew...'

"What's ew?"

'That you're getting stiff over kissing Lucille...'

He looked down at his jeans, then up at her. "How do you-."

'I can smell the blood... And I'm almost positive it's over Lucille because of that make-out scene I had to witness. If I wanted to see porn I would've just looked at your skin mags.'

"What're you talking about? I don't have any porno mags..."

Allie reached into a pocket in his vest, and pulled out a folded magazine. She opened it, and flicked through it, revealing most of the pornography. Francis frowned. "When did you search my vest?"

'I didn't. I could smell _this_,' she mouthed, running her claws up the seam of two pages that were stuck together. 'no matter how old. Sure as hell ain't glue, which means it could only be a skin-mag, 'cause what kind of man jacks off to 'Sports Monthly' or a pocket book? And then leaves the resulting mess in the pages...'

Francis felt his cheeks catch fire, and reached to take the magazine. She turned away. 'Uh-uh... I'm looking at it.'

"Allie..."

'Hey, it's not as if there are any naked pictures of you in here. I feel like looking at something... naughty.'

Francis growled softly, then looked up when Lucille walked in. He grabbed at the magazine again. "Allie, gimme!"

She held it away. 'Uh-uh!'

Lucille paused, seeing the content of the magazine. "Uh, Francis? You're, uh... letting her look at that?"

"No, I'm not, but she won't give it back."

Lucille blinked, and arched a brow. "Okay... Uh, Allie, I brought you some clothes."

She looked up at Lucille, and smiled. 'Thanks.'

"Do you want me to help you dress?"

'No, that's okay.'

Lucille nodded, sat the clothes down on the bed, turned, and left. Allie looked at Francis. 'Help me?'

"I thought you just said you didn't need any?"

'No, I just didn't want _her _help.'

"Oh, is that it?"

He sighed, picked the shirt up, and slid it over her. She poked her arms out, then stood, and shed her bottoms. He quickly reclothed her, then tried to snatch the magazine again. She swatted his hand, then laid down and continued looking at the magazine, separating the pages when necessary. He sighed, then pulled her close, his legs to either side, looking at it with her. he undid his pants, and pulled the shirt Lucille'd brought on, letting himself out, hiding under the shirt. he then started slowly jacking off to the images on the paper and in his mind. Allie felt him. "I swear to God, Francis, that thing touches me, or you get me all messy, I'll chop it off and feed it to a Jockey."

"That's what the shirt's for, Allie."

She sighed, shrugged, and went back to looking at the magazine. Francis bit his lip, pumping his fist faster, but being careful. Allie flipped the page, hardly aware of what Francis was doing behind her. She went to flip the next page, and frowned, then slid her claw between the two, sighing. 'You are disgusting, Francis... you're supposed to clean it up.'

Francis frowned, and bopped her lightly on the head, then tensed and shuddered lightly. He got off the bed, and walked out to the bathroom. Allie shuddered, holding her nose. 'Pervert...'

He came back after a few minutes, and checked where she was. He froze - she'd opened the envelope he'd pasted onto the back cover, and was looking through the pictures, which were of him and his girlfriend right before the Infection. he walked over, and snatched the pictures from her. She jerked in surprise. 'Hey!'

"That's why you're not supposed to be looking through my magazine."

Allie turned around, pouting slightly. 'I was looking at those...'

Francis paused, stuffing the pictures back into the envelope. "And here you were calling _me_ a pervert."

Allie frowned deeply, then sighed, and turned back to the magazine, only to have it ripped from her. 'Hey!'

Francis folded it again and stuck it back in his pocket. "No more - we're leaving for Houston."

He picked Ellis' shotgun up, and dropped it rather forcefully on his gut. The hick groaned, grabbed the gun, and slammed it into Francis' legs. "Stop hittin' me!"

Francis scowled. "You shot Allie, so... no."

Zoey looked at Ellis. "You shot Allie?"

"She went jumpin' on me like a Hun'er! It's 'er fault!"

Allie's eyes moistened, and she started crying softly. Francis growled, and picked her up, holding her gently. "Get ready. We're leaving."

Ellis frowned. "Francis, we're tired. We need s'me _sleep_."

He looked at them, then Ellis specifically. "Sleep when you're dead."

Ellis frowned, watching the big biker leave. He pulled his shoes over, and worked on getting them on. Zoey sat next to him. "Why'd you shoot Allie?"

"I already tol' ya, she went jumpin' on me all Hun'er-like."

Zoey sighed, then leaned in and kissed him gently. he kissed her back, then stood up with his shotgun. "C'mon, le's go."

She nodded, and grabbed her hunting rifle, walking out. She paused, seeing Francis lost in a kiss with Lucille, Allie looked bored. She and Ellis walked closer. Lucille broke the kiss, smiling softly. "I'll go get the HumVee, stud."

Francis smiled back, and nodded, watching her leave. Zoey cleared her throat, a brow arched. Francis looked at her. "What?"

"You know what."

He scoffed and laughed softly. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"That little thing you just pulled with Lucille."

Francis' face changed from clueless to angry. "Hey, you left _me_."

"We got separated!"

He scowled softly. "And you slept with _him_," he snarled, jabbing his shotgun into Ellis' chest.

Ellis stumbled back, frowning. Francis turned as Lucille rolled up in the HumVee, then grabbed Allie and walked toward it. He opened a back passenger door, and stepped in, closing it. Ellis sighed, looking at Zoey, then walked toward the truck. Zoey looked back at him. "Hey, Ellis... What happened to that cute little Smoker girl you were with? Susie?"

Ellis' face fell. "She, uh... Mager tol' me she were dead, so..."

Zoey's eyes moistened slightly. "I'm so sorry..."

He smiled weakly. "Yeah..."

He climbed up on top, manning the mounted turret. Zoey climbed in next to Lucille. The German Marine started driving. Allie sighed, sitting on Francis' lap, then groaned softly. The biker frowned. "You okay, Allie?"

She shook her head. 'I'm really, really hungry...'

Francis sighed, and hugged her tightly. About an hour and a half after they'd left, Lucille pulled in to the airport, where the evac was. They all got out, and started walking toward a group of soldiers clustered around a radio. Allie whimpered, and started back toward the truck. Francis chuckled slightly, and picked her up, holding her bridal style. She folded her claws, and hid them, looking out at the soldiers. Francis put her back down, and she wandered, smelling something sweet. She found it - a bag of wrapped hard candy. She looked around, then snatched a couple, shredding a wrapper and sucking on one, putting the others in a pocket. "Allie, let's go!"

She looked over at Francis, then grabbed and bagged more candies, starting toward him. One of the soldiers snickered, and stuck his foot out just as she passed. She squealed and fell, her claws splaying wide. The soldier shouted. "WITCH!"

Allie screamed in fear, and scrambled toward Francis, wailing. As she passed a soldier, he raised the butt of his gun and cracked her over the head wit hit, splitting her hairline. she jerked and fell, blood pouring down over her face. Francis fell to his knees next to her, pulling her close, shielding her with his body. An older soldier, who reminded Francis of Bill, stepped forward. "No Infected get on that ship. They belong out here with a bullet in their heads."

"This one doesn't! She's coming with me, whether you like it or not!"

"What's she to you?"

Francis stood, holding her limp form close, searching frantically for an answer. One clicked. "A daughter. "She's my daughter."

The soldiers gave him a look, then backed off. He hurried over to the chopper, and got in, taking the gauze Lucille offered and bandaging Allie's head. He pulled a bottle of Ibuprofen from his pocket, and set it aside for when she woke up. he then relaxed, tilting is head back. The many years of fighting zombies and running for thier very lives; praying that their bite wounds didn't turn them; not knowing if they'd see the next day or not - all of it, was over.

They were, finally, safe.

* * *

**_Two weeks later..._**

* * *

Francis walked with Allie on the deck of the carrier, holding her to him. He walked her to the edge, and put her up on his shoulders. "Give it a moment, Allie, it's not like they have a clock."

He pointed out for her when they appeared - a group of six dolphins, jumping and playing in the evening water. Allie grinned widely, and rested her chin on Francis' head.

"Every night at five."

Francis looked over, seeing a girl, somewhere in her earlier teens. Her hair was long and brown, her eyes a deep blue color. He stiffened, eyes widening. _Oh my God,_ he thought. _She looks just like Jayci... Caysi!_

He ran over, and pulled her into a tight embrace. She returned it. She knew him already. He picked her up and spun her around. "My God... I thought I'd never see you..."

Tears ran down Caysi's cheeks. "Mom said you were dead..."

"Thank God, no..."

He squeezed her tightly, then looked at her. "Where's Jayci?"

Caysi's face fell, and she looked away. Color drained from his face.

"No..."

* * *

**_THE END_**


End file.
